Realignment
by Failed to De-anon
Summary: Even after victory on the Trident, Robert Baratheon is still full of hatred towards Rhaegar Targaryen. He decides to take an entirely different approach to revenge. That is just the beginning. Warning: AU Story, possible o.o.c.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All things recognizable are property of G.R.R. Martin, David Benioff, D.B. Weiss, & company, & the asoiaf wiki.

A/N: This is a complete AU where the Sack of King's Landing does not happen.

A/N 2: I do not quite know how this fic came about, but, this idea behind it has been swirling around the mind for some time. Hope readers enjoy this.

* * *

Chapter 1: Jaime, 283 AL

Jaime Lannister does not look up from the child in his arms and tries his hardest not to even let a stray snicker escape from his lips. If he started laughing now he might not stop. His father certainly would disapprove or think he went mad. Ser Barristan Selmy, who Jaime thinks may well become the new Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, even when or if Ser Gerold can be found, would also.

No, it was best for him to wait and watch. That is what the rest of them: his father; Ned Stark; and, Pycelle, were doing with grim confusion and no slight amount of alarm. He'd rather not become the center of attention. This night proved to be far too strange to welcome such scrutiny.

That he was standing in the corridor in Maegor's Holdfast where the royal apartments are was not so strange. The strange part was seeing Jon Arryn, Robert Baratheon, and Elia Martell in a shadowed corner of this corridor having a discussion.

He'd been alarmed when the righteously furious Robert Baratheon slammed into this most private part of the Red Keep. In the next moment, seeing Rhaegar Targaryen's widow standing next to him with her babe at her breast and her daughter pressed to her side, Baratheon deflated into frustrated bewilderment. The others who flooded in afterward were no different. Judging by the look on his father's face then and Jaime, even now trying to avoid looking too much in his direction, knew the rebel lords failed to encounter a living Aerys in the Throne Room.

If they were surprised with Princess Elia's lack of mourning at King Aerys' death, or his, for that matter, Jaime had been only too happy to offer up how the King had the intention of burning the city down with all of them in it. Baratheon, who'd been eyeing them with suspicion and anger winced. He, however, did not elaborate on how he shoved a cup of wildfire down the Mad King's gullet or had killed the King's favorite pyromancer before returning here.

At that, Baratheon laughed so loudly and for so long that Jaime thought the man went mad. The others believed it was a fitting end to the Mad King, yet, their reactions were far more suitably subdued; Ned Stark and Jon Arryn looked relieved while Ser Barristan looked pitying and oddly disappointed. His father, however, started to look speculative.

Speculation turned to annoyance when Arryn, Baratheon, Stark separated themselves to converse in low tones. Worryingly, more than once the trio of men glanced back at the widow and young children. He doubted he would be able to do anything to save any of them, if it came to that. Then again, he reasoned if any of these men were going to harm them they would have done so already. He had heard nothing which indicated their even being put under arrest. He takes no comfort in that. He knows what it is to be a hostage without chains about your wrists and to reside in a gilded cage. He knows worse.

Still, soon after, Jaime found himself with a babe in his arms while Ser Barristan scooped up Princess Rhaenys because Ned Stark came to escort Princess Elia to where Baratheon and Arryn stood, waiting. The look on Arryn's face had been encouraging; the smile on Baratheon's face looked hungry. Hungry for what, Jaime did not know. Her reluctance to be separated from her children to be anywhere near those men was obvious, but, she walked towards the waiting stag in measured steps. He stood there, child in his arms, watching as they spoke.

Though Jon Arryn level at least one admonition after Baratheon had gotten too brash, to Jaime it seemed a wasted effort when a few sharp words coming from Robert Baratheon were nothing when one lived with Aerys Targaryen. Though he'd rather not ruminate on what that meant for him to think that way, he could almost consider it an improvement on what he had known while living here. He would never voice that observation; he could do without looks of shock and disgust which would come his way. He kept his mouth shut and watched in the chance anyone did more than speak loudly. He came close to it when Baratheon let out howls of rage here and there, but, he did not move from his spot.

More than once Baratheon turned towards him and Ser Barristan with narrowed eyes which softened each time. Jaime tasted fear every instance, stiffening when he realized Baratheon had been looking at the children, not at the knights holding them. Briefly Jaime wondered if he could still call the boy a 'prince' and the girl 'a princess', but, there was more important things to think about; among them the way their mother was not exempt from Baratheon's gaze. It was unsettling, but, the man was doing nothing untoward.

Shortly after, Jaime unconsciously straightened as she made her way back to them, seemingly not caring that the rebel lords were still whispering between themselves. By the time the woman plucked the child out of his arms and the daughter returned to her mother's side, those men also made the short trek back and she remained mute.

His father looked even more annoyed when Arryn finally spoke, because he spoke only to her. "It is quite late, Princess, if it is no trouble, would you mind seeing to some rooms for us?"

Pycelle, looking as disturbed as Jaime felt, twitched while his father frowned more deeply. As if that was not perplexing enough her reply nearly shook him. "No, not at all, Lord Arryn. Is there anything else? Perhaps, my lords are famished?"

His eyes go wide. Surely, it was not the right time for her particular wit? Aerys would not have been appreciative of it, which is why he is shocked when Baratheon laughs. "Just to the rooms for now, my Princess."

He and Lord Arryn share an indecipherable look. "Well, there is one more thing, if you would…"

"Yes, my lord?" Jaime was certain he did not imagine the stress on the word, "Lord" though he clearly sees the way she stiffens.

If the man heard it he gave no indication, saying, "It is late tonight, however, is there anywhere a person might speak to another tomorrow?"

After a moment, she hesitatingly replies, "I suppose, now, the King's Solar…is available. Ser Barristan can show you, unless you would prefer elsewhere?"

This time it was Ser Barristan who nearly stumbled while standing still. The others, aside from Baratheon, did not fare much better. Baratheon simply smirks. "More than suitable."

Jaime almost jerks forward when the man steps closer to her and goes to pat Princess Rhaenys on her tiny shoulder and runs a finger down the cheek of the sleeping infant. Gentle as the actions turned out to be Jaime feels a chill go up his spine watching Princess Elia's lips tighten and her shoulders square. "When you've seen about the rooms for us, get those children to bed and yourself to yours. It is quite late."

What was this macabre game of civility? Was this overture supposed to be kindness?

"I would like to keep my children with me." He blinked at that. It's quite brave, he supposes, given the circumstances, and the way Baratheon was acting, it was not so surprising of a request, if one was in any position to make any.

Barristan looks towards him, "Jaime, you would accompany them."

Arryn cuts in, "I would have some of mine escort you both." Arryn gestures to two seasoned warriors who nod. Jaime does not understand how Barristan can stand there and give encouraging looks, but, he does not want to question too much tonight.

She looks equally nonplussed, but, does not argue and Jaime understands the impulse all too well; this was just a different jailer.

"We will speak in the morning, Princess."

Not knowing what to say or do Jaime remains mute in the face Baratheon's gruff yet oddly conciliatory words. Bile rises in his throat as she whispers her thanks and turns to leave. One glance at his father's face ensures he'd rather follow her than stay behind to "talk".

He continues to say nothing while he watches her do as "requested" and instructs some of the ladies she finds to see to rooms for those men who have taken over her home. Jaime can still find no appropriate response to any of this when she also ensures the ladies know to guide the newly arrived lords to those rooms she instructed them to see to.

When they are alone, save for the sleeping children he finally asks, "You are not worried?"

She frowns. "I am. Very much." He bites back a response about how with the way she ignored the Arryn guards following her and went about her business she certainly did not seem to be.

When she offers nothing more he asks, "What did you and they speak about?"

He refrains from commenting on the few aborted attempts when she tried to speak. When she does finally have the words she speaks with a frown on her face and a sigh in her voice. "The King's death shook them. They were not expecting that, but, they seemed relieved." _He was quite sure._

She laughs. The sound has a hysterical edge to it. "I cannot blame them."

He lets that go unremarked upon, as well. "What is to happen now? They must have said something."

Her expression cracks as she looks down at her sleeping children. "I suppose Lord Baratheon, Lord Arryn, and Lord Stark have their plans for what happens next. I doubt they would trust me even when they seem to want to reassure that my children and I would be safe." Despite the scene earlier she does not trust them.

He wants to ask more, but, thinking better of it, he leaves the room, not bothering with some platitude about trying to get some rest. He doubts she will get any. Wondering how and why his father and a Kingsguard like Barristan the Bold came to have joined the rebels, he knows he will not get any either. Besides, it is not as though he trusts the Arryn men standing at attention a few feet across from him.

When nothing untoward occurs between them, figuring he'd know something one of them even asks, "What happens next?"

He was the one frowning now. "I do not know."

He still did not know the next morning when Ned Stark set out for somewhere no one would tell him about while Baratheon makes himself at home in King's Landing.

* * *

It had been a long while before Ned Stark returned; from Dorne of all places. With him, he brought news of a dead sister and his newly born bastard, and, more importantly, three living, formerly missing, Kingsguard. Soon after Ned Stark, along with those of his men who accompanied him in trying to find his sister, went to break the Siege of Storm's and to treat with Baratheon's former enemies.

Despite the hasty exodus of stone-faced Northmen from King's Landing, he was more disturbed by 'his brothers' unwillingness to say more than they had been doing their duty. And yet, even when Ser Barristan had been named Lord Commander, they said they would serve. Strongly suspecting Prince Rhaegar's wife and children still living in King's Landing on Baratheon's and Arryn's sufferance had much to do with it, he believed them. He still wondered when there was much to be unsure of. Baratheon was bold and brash. Given their role in keeping his betrothed hidden away who knew what Baratheon, as angry as he was after learning of her death, would do to his 'brothers'?

He learned exactly what when he had been summoned to the Throne Room. He had not been the only one. "Princess Elia", Jaime thinks. How funny was it that she was a hostage and the form of address was still the same? Arryn and Baratheon said more than once the Princess Dowager was equally a Princess of Dorne, but, it was odd.

She was allowed, one could say almost expected, to act as mistress of the Keep, despite being guarded at all times by men loyal to the former rebels. It might have shocked his 'brothers' more though he wondered what this particular summons was about.

Whether today was intended as some sort of twisted jape or a matter of having an audience, Jaime did not know, but, he could not believe the gall of Baratheon to ask her what he should do with these returned knights. This was hardly the first time the man asked questions of her, but, Jaime was just as shaken as the three other Kingsguard were. Grimly, he suspects that to be the purpose.

She swallowed. "What help can I be when these decisions are not for me to make?"

Minimize oneself and keep a polite tone to avoid making trouble. Sometimes, it worked for Aerys; here, Baratheon simply smirks. "Oblige me, my Princess. I desire to have your thoughts on the subject. Why should I not kill them or send them to the Wall? What good were they as Kingsguard? They were not anywhere near guarding the last one." He flinches and his throat constricts while he tries not to look his 'brothers' in the eye. He killed the old king and here he was. These were far better men and they looked as though they were preparing to be punished.

"The Kingsguard serve for life and they have broken no vows to warrant either fate."

A mocking smile, "Is that all?"

"They offered fealty. It would be the height of wastefulness to disregard it when Ser Barristan was given the same choice." The new Lord Commander flinched though neither Baratheon nor Princess Elia was looking at anyone else but each other.

Baratheon walks towards her, looking almost amused. Jaime thinks it is good she does not take a step back though she clasps her hands together in front of her, weak barrier as it was. His voice, holding no shortage of dismissiveness, grows unnecessarily loud in the silent hall. "You know there is a difference. Ser Barristan nearly gave his life after fighting valiantly. You would trust these men who are only here now. Do you not wish to know why they remained gone or why they were hiding in your homeland while others, such as your uncle, were fighting and dying?" Jaime winced. He also saw the three men bristle. Baratheon, though, took no small amount of glee in that and in seeing her flash of anger before she smoothened it out.

Seconds ticked away before she gave her soft-voiced reply. "Kingsguard are warriors, true, yet, that is not their chief purpose. Where they were there was no king. In the absence of the king, if their prince ordered them any act, for good or ill, they would obey as is their duty. A man would be fortunate to be shown half of that loyalty. There is a king here in need of Kingsguard. That is all I need to know."

Baratheon jauntily nods and turns to the knights and promptly accepts their service before waving her away. Jaime can see the three newly reinstated Kingsguard wish to look anywhere save at Baratheon, yet, seeing how Princess Elia acknowledges neither them nor the Baratheon guardsmen who move to follow her out of the hall, he knows there can be no succor for them there, either.

* * *

It was soon after that when Jaime found himself standing before the Great Sept of Baelor with what seemed to be half the population of King's Landing. None of them know the favor he did them and they would never know.

Even as a king, Aerys proved more trouble than he had been worth. Though Jaime was hardly the first to think that, it was past the time to move on from the dead. That was why they were all here now.

Years ago he would not have imagined the sight before him. He knew his father had not imagined this spectacle either. Though his father accepted the position of Master of Laws, after Robert Baratheon announced to all and sundry of his plans for marriage and those plans had decidedly not involved Cersei, thank the gods, his father did not have much to say.

Instead, Jaime watches as Lord Robert Baratheon of Storm's End, the Regent of the infant King Aegon Targaryen, the Sixth of his Name, placed a black velvet, stag embossed, Baratheon one across the shoulders of Princess Elia Martell of Sunspear.

That Baratheon chose not to take the crown was surprising, but, given the circumstances, understandable. This, however...She had not been present when Baratheon made the announcement to the Small Council, he had been. While his father's face had been impassive, Pycelle's face was anything but when Baratheon replied to the Grand Maester's questions regarding the fitness of the Dornish widow as Baratheon's future wife. _"What does it matter if she gives me an heir or not? Lyanna was the one I wanted a life and children with and she would be here with me if that damned Targaryen hadn't stolen her. I need a reason to keep the children and wife close. This is as good a means as any."_

The sheer impudence of those words, however, was surpassed by those shared between Baratheon and Arryn later. _"Lannister is not the only man we have to please or hold at bay. So his girl is beautiful. What does it matter? She isn't Lyanna! You keep telling me Lannister is a smart man. If he wanted more from us than a seat on the council he should have been smarter and slithered out of under Casterly Rock before I crushed Rhaegar bloody Targaryen's chest in. If Lannister wants a Baratheon husband for his daughter, he can still have one. Pycelle is so damned fond of squawking about the Martell woman's barrenness. He can start squawking to Lannister about Stannis being my heir, then." _

Now, during the exchange of vows, as if on cue, some fool behind him whispers, "Was it not kind of Lord Baratheon to do right by Prince Rhaegar's family?"

Jaime almost laughed. _Right_ had nothing with it. One could swallow Arryn's claims of backing Aerys' grandson as king was a matter of reconciliation between warring factions and not holding innocents responsible. Jaime knew better than to think the same of Baratheon. Aerys took far too many liberties and so had his son. King Aegon would be taught by "better" men. It was a matter of care at the beginning and Baratheon seemed only too happy to oblige, even if it meant he took no crown for himself.

During the feast Jaime watched as the groom drank and made jokes while the bride spent much of the speaking to her brothers and the eldest of her newest good-brothers. Lord Stannis, even on the day of his brother's wedding, seemed positively dour. Sourly, he thinks this one isn't worthy of Cersei, but, his father saw the opportunity and took it. The youngest brother, Renly, he thinks, is about Tyrion's age. The boy kept sneaking pudding to Princess Rhaenys intermittently, with Baratheon laughing while Princess Elia looked on indulgently. The bride smiled at the groom as well, but, Jaime knew the smiles she gave Baratheon were very similar to those she used to give Prince Rhaegar when they were in front of witnesses in the days after Harrenhal and when he returned to take command of his father's forces. They were the same ones she gave to King Aerys when he required her presence. If Baratheon knew how little warmth her smiles contained he gave no indication, but, he smiled too.

No one openly questioned the lack of her brothers' displeasure at this wedding, but, then, it was no secret how displeased Dorne had been with her last husband. He supposed they figured the match was well worth making if it meant their Princess' still living son was still a king, even if in name only and the boy had been put to bed before the feast.

If one did not know any better, one could say Baratheon had been courting Princess Elia since the man learned of his betrothed's death. Jaime did know better, not that it mattered when the bride walked into the Great Sept on her own and her voice had held no hesitation when she said the vows making her Lord Baratheon's wife and he put the cloak on her back.

Though there was no bedding ceremony and Lord Commander Selmy would be given the 'honor' of guarding their door that night, Jaime knew the marriage would be consummated.

Still, the next morning he had been rather relieved Barristan had no reports of anything untoward occurring.

* * *

The first time after the wedding he goes to the nursery his lips twitch though there was little humor in the circumstance. Princess Elia, now he supposed, also Lady Baratheon, wearing jewelry once belonging to Cassana Estermont, was seated in a chair with her son in her lap while Baratheon, who sat across from her, laughed along with whatever his new 'daughter' was telling him.

Had these two been anyone else, Jaime would have thought the scene in front of him to be rather sweet, but, he knows politics when he sees it and he had seen enough of their 'courtship' to know better.

In the next council meeting Princess Elia was seated next to her new husband. She was there at his invitation and with her hand in his, no less. She did not speak much, but, she spoke at his urging and he seemed perfectly content in leaving much of the actual governing to Arryn. Jaime supposed it was just as well Aegon would grow to be king if the Regent had little interest in ruling.

Not for the first time Jaime thought it could be worse. He lived through worse.

* * *

Gerold, Arthur, and Oswell call Baratheon 'thief' and 'usurper' in secret, but, Baratheon took no crown, though he took something just as valuable. Many others compare him to the founder of his house, Orys; only they say he is better. Jaime frequently hears talk of how lovely a family Baratheon, the Princess, and the children make when they are seen together.

For his part, when he sees Baratheon playing at family with the remnants of Prince Rhaegar's he wants to do nothing but laugh. When he is alone he does. Only, he knows if there is anyone else laughing more than him it is Baratheon himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All things recognizable are property of G.R.R. Martin, David Benioff, D.B. Weiss, & company, & the asoiaf wiki.

Thanks for the reads, reviews, follows, and favorites.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Arthur, 287 AL**

When a laughing Robert Baratheon spills out from behind Princess Elia's door Arthur's expression hardens. Baratheon gives him a smile that is more of a smirk. Arthur would like nothing better than to drive Dawn through Baratheon, but, his hand stays where it is. It always does. The glee Baratheon takes in knowing why is as potent as it was the first day of his return to King's Landing.

Just as quickly, Baratheon rights himself and turns back to look inside the room he vacated. Now with a soft look on his face he walks back through the door, leaving it half open behind him. What now, Arthur wonders.

He learns what when the other man sits down next to Princess Elia was seated with a soft, "M'dear."

Princess Elia's lips curl into a smile when Baratheon kisses her hand. These few years, he has seen plenty of tender moments between them; far too many. He grieves seeing it. He also grieves how the number of men who share his sentiments continues to shrink.

Even now, he curses that night in the middle of the Red Mountains.

_Ser Gerold spoke first. "We do not believe the word of traitors."_

_Eddard Stark countered, "You would not risk treason for wrongs done to your family and to keep yourself alive? No matter. Little changes King Aerys is dead and there is a new king with three of the Kingsguard missing."_

_"Why you made your choice is no business of ours and ours none of yours."_

_"That child is my business."_

_"The child is under our protection." _

_Stark's face twists in grief and anger. "Protection? My father, brother, and now my sister. Dead. Clearly your protection is lacking, Ser Arthur." _

_At that he raises Dawn. Everyone's swords join his in the air. _

_Oswell sneers, "You expect us to trust you with a child of our prince?"_

_Once more, Stark pleads, "The child is my blood. You heard my sister's dying wish. He should be with me. I will keep him safe. I swear it. It is safer for him with me than this tower or King's Landing will ever be."_

_"Trust you? A man whose friend killed his father? What do you take us for? We are not men who run from duty."_

_For one so young the scowl on Ethan Glover's face is fierce. "What duty is this of yours, you who hid while other men died fighting? Even your king is dead too!"_

_"You dare!"_

_William Dustin breaks his silence. "You belong in King's Landing. Quickly now, before someone less amiable to this farce comes. Leave this hovel and its history to the silence it deserves. That is the only honorable choice."_

_Oswell spit out, "We would never call Baratheon our king." _

_"Consider yourselves fortunate you do not have to."_

Would that he chosen differently then. He knew returning to King's Landing would be difficult, but, the day he knelt though it was for Aegon he did…There had not been a choice, not truly; and now Rhaegar's wife is on Baratheon's arm while his children call him, 'Father'.

"I thought you were leaving." She had always been 'dutiful'. To see it directed towards this man...

Baratheon's laugh grates almost as much as the not-quite muted warmth in her tone.

"I was. The council can wait for a few moments. I would rather be here than at one of those boring things."

"That is not an appropriate sentiment for a Regent to have." A well-worn argument, however, Arthur nearly retches hearing it again.

Baratheon snorts again. "They are."

Prince Rhaegar was never this petulant, but, Baratheon would never be Prince Rhaegar. Still, she grins. "Even so."

Baratheon presses a hand to Princess Elia's neck and kisses her.

He looks away. Baratheon does this deliberately; daring him. He wants to shout or pull them apart, but, he does not. That should be Prince Rhaegar there; though his prince had never been so demonstrative with the princess, even in her own rooms. Only, Prince Rhaegar is not here and Baratheon was. The part which burns even more is Rhaegar's wife, and to him Princess Elia is still that, seems content.

_"He killed Rhaegar and you wish to marry him."_

_How could she be shocked he would question this? "I do nothing because I wish it." _

_"Then, how is it that you would do this? You let him do as he likes. Even with Rhaegar's children and you…"_

_Her face twists and she glares at him. "I what, Arthur? You are so eager to take offence. Please, tell me why!"_

_"You would marry him. And I have to stand by and watch. Why?"_

_"Is your objection that you have to stand by and watch while I let Robert Baratheon take his husband's rights with me? Did you ever object when Aerys took his with Rhaella? Did you argue with Rhaegar when he took rights not his with someone he had no business bedding?"_

_Elia Martell is gentle and kind. More often than not she was, so much so that he'd forgotten she was a daughter of Dorne. For it, she punishes him now. _

_Seeing him flinch, she laughs. "Why do you object to this, then? Has he been cruel to me or my children?" _

_"How can you marry him when he is the reason you have no husband?"_

_Arms crosses, chin raised, she replies, "I cannot afford to think of Rhaegar. I have my children to think of." This is sister of the Red Viper though this pragmatism mirrors Prince Doran's. He does not know which is worse._

_He moved to step closer. "How can you be so callous?"_

_She holds up a hand, ensuring distance between them. "I never asked much from him. Perhaps it was my own failing, but, why should I concern myself with what he would have wanted when he cared not for me when he was alive?" _

_Not much shocks him, but, the acrimony in her voice…"How could you say this?"_

_He frown recognizing what the look she gives him means. "Is that what this was about? You do this because of anger or jealousy? Listen then, he had no plans to put you aside to marry the Stark girl."_

_She turns from him to look out a window. He does not go after her. He was close enough to see her shaking. "How comforting! Was he going to apologize for this foolishness? Had the girl lived was my husband going to keep her here or attempt reconciliation with the Starks by providing a handsome dowry and help with tucking her in some corner like Kings do with 'mistresses'? Was he going to answer my daughter's questions about where he had been? Was he so great a man he could erase the memories of his father telling me that I been less than worthless he would not have taken the girl or that I was only alive because he needed my brother's spears? He thought it perfectly acceptable to keep another man's woman where my family governs and to leave my children and me to the mercy of his mad father. You expect me to pity him now when it will do him no good?" _

_How long she had been storing this bitterness? Harrenhall. Or rather, it compounded since then. Now she would be wife to a man who would encourage her not keeping silent of her previous husband's supposed failings. _

_Still, he has to try to fix what he could. He cannot allow her hurt to fester when Baratheon's presence will taint the memory of Rhaegar for his children by her. He owes his prince and friend that, at least. He failed him enough. "He never meant to hurt you. He never thought there would be danger. You were protected here!"_

_She turns back to look at him, fury and accusation in her gaze. "Ser Jaime, the only other Kingsguard in the city left, would do whatever Aerys wished. Am I to trust the household servants? The Goldcloaks? They could be bought. Between my husband and his father what currency did I have? Of course, his father was planning to burn the city down with us in it. What sort of protection are you talking about, Arthur?"_

_"He did not anticipate-"_

_"He used to put more thought towards beggars in Flea Bottom than he had for my children and me. Had he lived perhaps I would have tried come to terms with it, but, he did not. I do not have the luxury of thinking of what he would want or what suits your sensibilities. Be angry with me all you wish, but, I am willing to pay any price to keep my children safe and with me." _

At first, he wanted to believe she said that to rouse his anger enough to leave her to her fate. Now, he knows she meant those words. She rarely speaks of Rhaegar and as far as he can tell has not insulted him to the children, but, she has not forgiven neither her husband nor him. He regrets it came to this, but, he tries to understand it. Others he loves are no different. What he cannot understand is how she would be so hurt by them and continue to accept Baratheon's less than gallant behavior which started not so long after they married.

_"A brothel, Robert? What would your wife think?"_

_He hears a laugh. "Jon, you think she wants to share my bed every night?" _

_"What? She knows about this?"_

_"She pleases me, yet, she knows it was not her I wanted to marry." Baratheon ends; bitter. Gods, Baratheon thinks of a woman who gave him so little thought when she had been alive. Then, he hears Baratheon's laughter again. "I never did tell you, did I?"_

_"Tell me, what?" Even if Arryn made no further inquiry, Arthur had to know. _

_"'I will not fight you if you are going to bed other women. However, I would prefer it if you were discreet and discriminating in your choices as to who you bed. Scandal is inescapable here, but, I tire of it and I do not wish to see my children further disturbed.' Those are her words." _

_Arthur hears the humor in the man's voice. "Having to go out to a brothel isn't much of a hardship if it keeps a good woman sweet." _

Now, the look on Baratheon's face is as close to sincere Arthur has ever seen from the man. "I should go. After, I want to give Rhaenys and Mya the gifts I had made."

It had been shocking when Baratheon's bastard girl was installed in the household. Even more shocking was how the Princess smiled at Baratheon then. _"Is your Mya not of age with my Rhaenys? It is good of you, my lord, to think of your daughter." _

Ashara, when she deigned to write, told him she truly hadn't minded. After all, what was a baseborn girl birthed before marriage? Arthur nearly lets out a sigh thinking of the bastard boy in the north Stark claimed as his own. Thankfully, despite their going to Winterfell some moons ago the pair remains ignorant of the boy's identity. Rhaegar made him promise to keep the Stark girl safe, but, he cannot protect anyone from death. Keeping the child safe means he has to keep a lie. Elia Martell does not mind Baratheon's girl, but, she would mind the existence of the boy as much as Baratheon would. They are not the only ones and so he keeps silent.

"You'll spoil them."

Would that Arthur never hears the softness in Princess Elia's voice directed to Baratheon again.

"I like to spoil my girls, all of them." Something bitter settles in Arthur's stomach at how she allows that man to press closer and kiss her again.

He tries to ignore the scene in front of him, but, her voice cuts through the air. "And for my son?"

Baratheon smirks again. Gods, he was always smirking. "Must you be so demanding, woman?"

"It is a question, not a demand, husband." There was no fear in her voice when she speaks to Baratheon. Once Arthur might have been grateful.

Baratheon looks at her fondly. He would rather Baratheon not look at her at all. "Isn't it enough I go to those endless meetings for our son?"

Arthur feels both of his hands clench into fists. This murderer dares call Rhaegar's son his own?

But, even as he feels himself lurch forward he stops when she speaks softly. "Absolutely not."

Baratheon admits, "I have something for him, too." Of course. Generous. How many times has he heard it said about Baratheon? However, Arthur knows there is no true generosity in the man.

"Not a horse, I hope."

Baratheon groans good-naturedly and Arthur's sword arm twitches. "It was one docile, little pony and I only let the girls ride her once. You saw how happy they were, but, no. "

She huffs out a sigh, "Oh, very well." She gives him a look. "It isn't a weapon is it?"

Baratheon laughs riotously. "I will leave that to your brother for now." Oberyn Martell came to King's Landing a fortnight ago. To his frustration, this Prince of Dorne got on well with this husband of his sister's; far better than he ever had with Prince Rhaegar.

"You are too kind."

"Kindness has nothing to do with it, wife." Arthur has to close his eyes after she lets Baratheon brush an errant hair out of her face.

"What does it have to do with, then?"

"Not the best timing, but, I wanted to take your brother on a hunt and there is an audience. Jon will be there in my stead, and yet…"

Arthur sees one of Baratheon's hands encircle one of her smaller ones. The other drapes across her shoulder. The man is the very picture of solicitousness and no matter how many times Arthur thinks it, he hates the man even more. He hates how she looks pleased at this behavior of Baratheon's.

"Oberyn has been bored. Likely you as well. I suppose both already agreed?" Baratheon nods, looking stupidly hopeful.

"When?"

"Two days. You needn't stay for very long. I would not want to you to."

Arthur sees a knowing look on her face. "The day the contingent from the Reach is set to leave?"

"Yes."

It is a fool's hope to think she would refuse when she rarely refuses Baratheon much of anything and he is proven correct. "I will say your farewells for you."

"Thank you, wife. I suppose I have to go now." The reluctance is real, yet, Arthur wants to believe it is only because the man detests meetings.

She nods. "You should not keep the council waiting."

"Do you think I could take the boy along?" The Seven take the man and his shows of affection.

"I see no harm in it, yet, he is so young, and he will find it dull." Must she be so agreeable?

"I find it dull."

They share a laugh. She says, "Get going."

"Be careful while I am gone." One final kiss between them and with a hand brushed over Princess Elia's swollen belly Baratheon gets up, at last.

When he reaches the door again whatever gentleness Baratheon showed mere moments ago disappeared. When Baratheon sees he does not follow, he barks, "Come, Kingsguard. My wife is perfectly safe. I have that meeting attend."

With that, Baratheon saunters down the hall. Though Arthur does not see it, he knows Baratheon is smirking.

* * *

When he was finally free of the oaf, and the silver haired boy who all but clung to him, he goes to Prince Oberyn.

"My Prince, I hear you are going on a hunt." He tries keeping the accusation out of his voice, but, suspects it is a near thing.

Prince Oberyn looks up lazily and smiles. "Good, he finally got around to telling her. He was sure she'd argue against it."

Arthur narrows his eyes. "It is true, then?"

Prince Oberyn snorts, "It would be a stupid thing to lie about." He rolls his eyes, "Did you wish to join us?"

Arthur wishes he could understand this madness which affects the Martells when it comes to Baratheon, but, knows any explanation will be unsatisfying; as they have always been. "No, my Prince. What I wish is to know is why are you going?"

"My sister is in no condition to go and my niece and nephew are too young for that. It is rare I am here, let alone free to hunt with Robert. Besides, I can't blame him for not wanting to see the Reachlords off." He ends with a laugh.

Years ago, perhaps he would have understood gratitude, but, this…

"Have you seen him at all today? Playing at such saccharine attentiveness with the Princess."

He gets another laugh. "What of it? Gods, and to think Lannister looked half as dismayed when he learned my sister was with child as you look now, Arthur."

He barely manages to stifle his irritation. Even if Princess Elia gives Baratheon a child, with his dwarf son now shuffled off to Oldtown, Lannister still has an heir in Cersei Lannister's son, Steffon, by her Baratheon husband. He also heard the lady was with child once more. However, he does not care to discuss Tywin Lannister's legacy.

"Does his behavior not concern you?"

"He is her husband. I would be disappointed if he acts otherwise." Then Prince Oberyn looks at him and sighs. "What has he said or done now?"

Incredible! "What has he-He is a killer!"

"I hope so. It would be a boring hunt if neither of us get any game."

At that he clenches his jaw and just as quickly the Prince's ardor rises. "I beg of you, if it is about Rhaegar Targaryen, stop now. We are not having the argument again; if not for our sakes or my sister's, then yours."

"I would rather, my Prince, Ashara was not brought into this!"

Through gritted teeth Oberyn hisses, "Ashara is my wife and this insistence of yours to dredge up matters best alone upsets her. It also upsets my sister and it disturbs the children. Arthur, by the gods, it's been years. Let the damned matter rest!"

He growls out, "'Let the matter rest?' How could you expect this of me? It is bad enough you expect me to kowtow to Robert Baratheon!"

Oberyn's face darkened. He ground out, "This has nothing to do with how beastly Robert Baratheon could be and you know it." The laughter he hears now is cruel. "But, what else can I expect from you? After all, you helped Rhaegar Targaryen make a joke of my sister and our people for all the seven kingdoms to laugh at."

He hears a rushing in his ears. Not even Princess Elia dares… "You know that was not intend-"

"You told me he insisted you stayed behind on his order and it was your duty to obey him. I accepted that, we all did. How is it, then, you forget once they married, my sister cannot disregard her duty to Baratheon? At any rate, think of how she is with child at her age. This is to be her third. You know what the Maester said the last time. I would have my sister at peace however she finds it."

Near the day of that damned wedding Prince Doran espoused views similar to his younger brother does now. _"Rhaegar Targaryen used my sister for children and later shamed them all and himself by his behavior. Aerys used them to force my hand in the war he and his son started. I mean to ensure the damage done to our house and our people in these previous years does not escalate. So long as he does right by my sister and her children, whatever minor failings Robert Baratheon may have will be tolerated."_

They can couch it all they want in fraternal concern, but, he knows their objections to his doing anything comes from the Martell brothers' inability to forgive Prince Rhaegar, or him by extension. His own family is no different. His brother has not stepped out of Dorne in years and rarely writes to him. One sister shares many of her husband's opinions. His youngest sister had been a baby the last he saw her. He can appreciate their sentiments, but, to allow Baratheon so much?

"I understand the Princess' position. I truly do, but, this is about Baratheon and how he takes liberties he has no right to and how she allows it."

Prince Oberyn opened his mouth to rebuke, but, sighs again. "My sister and her children live on Baratheon's sufferance. We both know this. The entire realm knows this. If Baratheon is cruel like Aerys was or as dishonorable as Rhaegar was, do your worst, I will be the first to help you. Until such a moment occurs I advise you to do nothing, as you have been."

Before he can argue, the other man gives him a look, "Arthur, know that I appreciate your concerns. Therefore, I say it would be best if you accept things as they have stood for years. Robert Baratheon was acknowledged Regent to my nephew before you made it back to King's Landing. If it pleases my sister to keep him sweet even now, you will let her, no matter how she chooses to go about doing it."

"Except she is not only doing that." With her children, she built a life with Robert Baratheon.

Now, bridled temper seeps into the Prince's clipped tone. "You wanted to be Kingsguard, Arthur, so be Kingsguard. What goes on between a wife and husband should be no concern of yours. Your only duty should be to ensure my sister and her children are safe from bodily harm and Aegon grows to become king in more than name. That is the only thing expected of you."

He closed his eyes. _All they expect._ No, it is all they want from him because he lost their trust long ago.

He leaves the room without another word, knowing they will have this argument again. He has to continue it. He cannot bear the thought of allowing Rhaegar's children to grow to think of their true father as a raper and who abandoned them to the mercies of their mad Grandsire. But, the task proves difficult when no one will hear different.

Tiredly, he leans on the closed door behind him, uncaring if anyone saw him. He has nowhere to be and nowhere to go. When he is not on duty he avoids Baratheon and has no desire to see Baratheon sitting in what used to be King Aerys Solar with Prince Rhaegar's son, helping the boy with his letters. Rhaegar's daughter, Arthur knows, is sitting with her needlework in the Princess Elia's room with her mother and Baratheon's girl. He has no reason to venture there again when Jaime is at his post.

It is days like this when Arthur looks upon the vows he swore with bitterness. He used to be a proper knight once. Now, his thoughts are of no consequence to those who once valued his input. He has not felt like the Sword of the Morning for years.

He can do nothing to change it. He cannot leave because he would be leaving two of his Prince's children to the mercy of that man who would revel in his "dereliction of duty". Not even his kinsmen would forgive that. He cannot go North to the other child who does not know him because it would mean danger for the child. He cannot go back to Dorne without a reason and there will not be any when Baratheon will not send him.

Even being alone in his sleeping cell will be no comfort. He loved being Kingsguard once, but, now Baratheon rules while Rhaegar's son is too young to do it himself. There is nothing he can do about it without looking like the villain some see him as.

He thinks of his Prince often, but, even those thoughts are tainted because Baratheon is here where Prince Rhaegar cannot be and no one else seems to be bothered by it.


End file.
